One-Short: Una noche muy larga
by Akari Etsu
Summary: Light y L en su época que estuvieron esposados. Una simple pregunta de L hará enojar más que nunca a su compañero: ¿Light, estas dormido?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de sus creadores, Tsugumi Õba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

**Hola a todos ;)**

**Bueno, aquí traigo un pequeño one-short sobre mis personajes favoritos de Death Note, sí, L y Light. El fic está orientado en la época que Light estuvo esposado junto con L.**

**Este one-short no tiene demasiado sentido, más que nada es para sacar unas risas, ya que parte de lo que sucede salió un día mientras estaba con mi queridísima hermana y cada una hacia uno de los personaje, ella de Light y yo de L.**

**Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, que yo me reí mucho haciéndola XD**

**Un beso!**

* * *

**One-Short: *Una noche muy larga***

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelinegro y el castaño llevaban casi una hora en la cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras, no se podía ver ni escuchar nada. De pronto, el detective suspiró, para él la escena era muy aburrida. No tenia sueño, mejor dicho, en todo el rato no lo había hallado. En ese momento, por su mente pasó la ingeniosa idea de tomarse el lujo de "jugar" con su acompañante, y le pareció de lo más emocionante.

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

El castaño hizo un suave puchero y la habitación por unos minutos se volvió a llenar de silencio.

- ¿Light, estas dormido? -volvió a preguntar.

- ...

- ¿Light, estas dormido, sí o no?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero estas dormido de verdad o de mentira?

- De verdad.

- Ah... ¿Y ahora sigues dormido?

- Sí...

- Interesante.

- Me has despertado, déjame dormir.

- ¿Pero no me decías que estabas dormido? No hay quien te pueda entender.

- Déjate de gilipolleces, Ryuuzaki. Por favor, no estoy para bromas.

- No, si yo tampoco estoy para hacerte reír, no te hagas ilusiones.

Light bufó, empezaba a enojarse por los comentarios que el detective le hacia, por lo que intentó volver a ponerse a dormir sin hacer caso a su compañero de cama.

- Light, ¿no te habrás enfadado, verdad?

- ...

- Light, venga... Contéstame.

- Tengo sueño, que tu no quieras dormir no significa que los demás tampoco.

- Muy razonable la explicación... ¿Te apetece jugar al veo-veo? Va, empiezo yo ¿Vale?

El castaño ni contestó.

- A ver, a ver... Veo una cosita, una cosita de color... Negro. ¿Qué es?

- Déjame.

- No, eso no es, inténtalo de nuevo.

- Entonces, debe ser... ¿La habitación?

En ese momento Light vio que había caído en el juego del detective y murmuró un "mierda".

- ¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó el L haciéndose el inocente aunque interiormente se estuviera meando de la risa.

- No.

- Si no le pones ganas, el juego es muy aburrido... ¿Cambiamos de juego?

- Me da igual, pero déjame...

- Em... ¿Adivinanzas? Venga empiezo. -se tomó un segundo para pensar- ¿Quien es el segundo Kira?

- Y a mi que me cuentas...

- Meck. -negó L- La respuesta correcta es: Misa Amane. Me vuelve a tocar. ¿Quien tiene complejo de Dios?

- Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki. -dijo Light con voz cansada.

- Enserio, ésta era fácil, tienes que practicar más este juego, sinceramente. La respuesta correcta es Kira, más conocido por sus amigos por Light Yagami. Pensé que ésta la sabrías.

El joven Yagami nuevamente refunfuñó.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Espera! ¿Qué has dicho?

- Acabo de decir que pensaba que la adivinanza anterior la sabrías.

- No, antes de eso.

- Em... Pues que debes de practicar este juego, porque no aciertas ni una.

- ¡No! Después de eso.

- Ya te lo que he dicho, pensaba que la adivinanza anterior la habrías adivinado.

- No, no, no. ¡No! -volvió a bufar más fuerte- Da igual, déjalo.

L sonrió, poco después Light se volvió a acomodar para intentar dormirse.

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

- ...

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

- ...

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE INTENTO, IMBÉCIL! -dijo fuera de si.

- ¿Y lo has conseguido?

- No, por no tu culpa.

- Ah... ¿Volvemos a jugar?

- No...

- Venga hazme una pregunta y si fallo puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Y si gano yo, pues al contrario. ¿Ok?

Light pensó durante unos minutos.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ryuuzaki, eso ya lo sabes. Aunque la cuestión que me has formulado no era la más lógica para este tipo de juego.

- No, ese no. Yo quería saber tu auténtico nombre.

- Pues haber especificado.

- Eso es trampa.

El castaño cogió un poco de manta para poder taparse e intentar olvidar a su compañero.

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

Ni caso, pensó el castaño.

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

No debo hacerle caso, volvió a pensar.

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

- ¿A qué viene ahora eso?

- No sé. ¿Estas dormido, sí o no?

- No.

- ¿Pero despierto de verdad o de mentira?

- De verdad. -contestó cabreado, ya cansándole las preguntitas que L le estaba haciendo.

- Ah... Pues eres un mentiroso, porque antes me has dicho lo contrario. Ahora enserio, ¿Light, estas dormido?

Con esa pregunta Light Yagami explotó de una vez por todas. Se levantó y cogió su almohada para poco después poner una cara que con ella se reflejaba el infierno más horrible.

- Light... Das miedo...

- Ssssh. -murmuró.

A continuación, el castaño con toda la ira que había reunido por toda aquella noche, le estampó la almohada en la cara del pelinegro. Después, lo volvió a hacer durante un par de minutos mientras que el otro intentaba defenderse aunque con un pésimo resultado.

- ¡Light párate! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! -le dio una patada aunque el otro la esquivó.

- ¡Pero que dices! ¡Solo acabo de empezar! ¡Sufre, sufre, sufre! -empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras seguía dándole bofetadas con la almohada.

Cada vez el detective se iba acercando cada vez más al borde, intentado zafarse de su compañero que parecía divertirse a lo grande.

- ¡Me voy a caer! ¡Párate!

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Esto por llamarme Kira!

- Si sigues así, tu porcentaje de ser Kira crece... ¡Me estas agrediendo!

Entonces, como era de esperarse, L cayó de la cama y se estampó de culo contra el suelo, dejando salir un grito.

- ¡Gritaste como una niñita! -se burló.

Por suerte, a pesar de estar unidos por las esposas el castaño tenia buen equilibrio y no cayó encima de su compañero.

- Me he hecho daño. -murmuró la victima, tocándose las partes doloridas- No te rías.

- ¡Ja! Lo tienes bien merecido. -aclaró el castaño victorioso.

- Te has pasado, Light.

- Pues ahora, si no quieres que se vuelva repetir, no subas.

El pelinegro se quedó en el suelo y Light se volvió a acostar. Ahora la cama será para mi y nadie me molestará, pensó el castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos, para que después el detective volviera a interrumpir el silencio:

- ¿Light, estas dormido?

Light refunfuñó y después jadeó mientras cogía fuertemente otra vez la almohada.

- L... Parece que será una noche muy larga.

~Fin del fic: Una noche muy larga~

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado este intento de fic humorístico! Jajajajaaja xD**

**¡Dejar reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD**

**Un beso ;)**


End file.
